Life After Death
by WilliamD91
Summary: My name is Sora and this is the story of my afterlife.  there will be death in this story, giving you fair warning.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Have you ever thought about your own funeral? Have you thought about who would come to mourn among friends? Have you thought about what would be said about you after you're gone? Would the people that mattered most be sad? Would they cry because you died or smile because you lived?<p>

So have you ever thought those depressing thoughts? Most probably haven't, not until later in life at least. Who wants to think about death when you're young?

I personally didn't think about my own funeral. I didn't think about death or any dark thoughts really. I figured I'd be eighty or maybe even ninety when I died. I figured I would have lived before I died. I always thought I'd get to see the world, see new and exciting places. I always thought that before I died I would've loved and been loved in return. But, you see, Death doesn't care what you thought, what you hoped or dreamed. Death doesn't care about your plans it only cares about its own, about keeping the order of the grand design. Death is a bastard and a dick and a bitch.

I was twenty when I died. Some freak accident involving a skydiver and a parachute that didn't open. Bet that guy was freaking out, thinking he was going to hit the ground and splat. But oh no, Death had other plans. Instead of hitting the ground he hit me, hard. I broke his fall and he broke my neck.

Oh was it traumatizing to see my limp body lying on the ground. A head was not supposed to bend that way. Oddly enough my first thought of my afterlife wasn't 'what the fuck!' It was 'why the fuck did I wear that?' That was probably because I was pretty sure I was dreaming or having a psychotic breakdown. But then he showed up. Then I was told I was dead and that I was now a Reaper. What sucks is that you can still get headaches in the afterlife.

But let's move on because by this point I'm sure you'd like to know my name. My name is Sora this is the story of my afterlife.


	2. Alive Again Pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just playing in a (awesome) sandbox owned by other people.

Warning: Original Character Death (nothing horribly graphic or gory though)

* * *

><p><strong>Alive Again Pt. 1<strong>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Stupid alarm clock. Stupid seven a.m. meetings. This afterlife sucks. I thought it was supposed to be all fluffy clouds and fat angel babies with harps or some such shit. Not sleeping in some shitty apartment on a decrepit mattress.

With a groan I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. The beeping stopped and I figured I had either hit the snooze button or finally broke it. It was six-thirty which meant I had fifteen minutes to get ready. _Great_.

I rolled out of bed, my eyes barely open, and made my way to the bathroom. I paused in front of the mirror. It was weird that the face I saw reflected back at me wasn't the one everyone else saw. I didn't really know what I looked like to everyone else, I had been told it wasn't that different though. I raked my fingers through my hair and winced slightly when they got caught on a particularly bad knot. Unlike when I was alive I didn't take the time to style my hair into messy-just-woke-up-with-a-stranger-in-my-bed spikes. Mainly because I didn't have that much time in the mornings anymore. I sighed and was about to turn away from the mirror when something caught my eye.

"Are you serious?" I whispered to myself as I touched the bright red protrusion on my temple. A fucking zit. I was a fucking Reaper, death itself. I could kill you even if you weren't on the frickin' list. I had supernatural powers and…I had a job interview! I could not have a fucking pimple!

I looked around the small bathroom, trying to spot anything that could help me. But it was a pointless search. It's not like I owned zit cream or cover-up. I did however own a pair of scissors….

I had just positioned the scissors, ready to snip the zit off. Along with a good portion of my skin. It would hurt like hell but I would head within the hour. But it seemed that fate had other plans for me that say.

"Alex!" I jerked at the shout, managing not to cut myself with the scissors. God, I still wasn't used to that name.

The person that had shouted and nearly caused me to scalp myself, who was also standing in my bedroom, was Axel. Axel was a tall, skinny, green-eyed, redhead. He kind of looked like a stop sign…I needed to start going to bed earlier. Or at least start taking drugs, then my thought process wouldn't seem so weird.

Anyway, back to Axel. He was my roommate, friend, sometimes confidant. I would tell him about my days, in heavily edited detail. I couldn't exactly tell him I was a Reaper after all. Well I could but I'm pretty sure he'd call the men in white suits and have me committed or something.

"What?" I responded, slightly agitated.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Axel asked.

"I was going to cut off a zit," I said like it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. Axel just looked at me, with one eyebrow cocked. Or the perfect 'what the fuck you idiot' face. "I have job interview, I can't have a zit."

"Oh, so a gaping hole in your head would look so much better?" Axel prompted sarcastically. _There wouldn't be a gaping hole in my head for very long… _"Just cover it with some hair, like this." Axel stepped inside the bathroom. He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him and set to work. I tried to watch as he pulled hair from the left side of my head to the right side - where the zit was. He was giving me bangs, bangs that were going to partially obscure my right eye, bangs that -

"Done," Axel said in a pleased tone. I turned back to the mirror and took in my new look.

"Not bad," I said and I was being honest. Well actually if I was being honest I would've said 'cool' or something. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as 'thank you for giving me an amazing hair-do, Axel,'" The redhead said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, thanks," I said finally.

"No problem," Axel replied as he stepped into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Is there a reason why you came into my room?" I asked.

"Well…" Axel drawled. Oh this was going to be good. "I kind of have a date coming over tonight."

"And you want me to do what exactly?" I questioned.

"I was hoping you could whip up one of your awesome meals," Axel answered, words rushed. "You know how helpless I am in the kitchen and I don't want to poison him. And you're just an amazing, kick-ass cook. Besides you owe me." Axel finished. Damn, I knew that month I asked him to pay for my phone was going to bite me in the ass.

"There's more to this favor," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" Axel sighed, scratching the back of his head - a nervous habit that was probably going to cause I bald spot.

"He can't know I cooked and I'm not invited to supper," I stated and Axel had the good grace to look ashamed.

"I know it's mean and you can totally say no," Axel said and I just knew the guilt trip was coming. "But I really like this guy, Alex. He's amazing! He doesn't care that I'm loud, or that I live in a crappy apartment and have a shitty job. And he likes my tattoos…a lot actually."

"OK, I don't need to know your latest boy toys kinks," I said. "Since I owe you," _And because you're so fucking happy._ "I'll do it." Axel's eyes positively lit up and he jumped up from my bed, ran towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you!" Axel practically squealed. _God, he could be such a girl_. As Axel hugged me I caught sight of my clock.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "I've gotta go!" I pushed my way out of Axel's arms and ran into my room. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants off the floor, hoping they were clean enough. I pulled off the shirt I had slept in and started to pull on the other one.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Axel asked.

"Spring break in Baja," I replied sarcastically as I hopped around while pulling on my pants.

"Fine, don't tell me," Axel said.

"Later," I replied as I finally got my pants on. "Right now, I really gotta go." I slammed my feet into a pair of shoes, quickly fixed my hair - by looked at the dark screen on my T.V. - and ran.

"Good luck!" I heard Axel shout as I ran down the hallway. I grabbed my sweatshirt from the back of couch and quickly pulled it on. I ripped open the front door and subsequently pulled it closed a bit to hard, which in turn caused my neighbor to shout. But I couldn't be concerned with Cid cussing me out right now, I was late. I ran through the hall, down the steps - grateful I only lived on the second floor - and burst through the front doors of the apartment building.

I just managed to catch the bus that would take me uptown. I was out of breath from all the rushing and looking forward to sitting down, even if it was on a hard bus seat. However it seemed that luck had decided to abandon me that day. There were no open seats which meant I had to stand and hold onto a pole. I hated standing, I hated holding onto the pole, I hated the bus in general. I really needed to get a car or at the very least a bike.

I was jostled slightly as the bus moved along it's rout. Stopping to let people off and on, which meant even more jostling as the pushed passed me. I swear at least two people touched my ass. The bus finally arrived at my stop and I wasted no time in pushing my way off.

I felt like I was finally able to breathe again once I stepped off the bus. Now all that was left to do was run half a block to the coffee/book shop. And it looked like it was going to rain. _Great_.

Sure enough it had started to rain. Maybe reaping people was really bad karma. It's not like I was actually killing them though. In fact, I was helping them. Without me their souls would just stay inside their bodies and rot. So if anything that should be good karma…or at least neutral.

By the time I arrived at the coffee/book shop I was wet, so very wet. And in bad mood. How much worse could this day get?

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I approached our usual table.

Well now that we're here I should introduce our little group. First there's our boss, Squall 'Leon' Leonhart. He's quiet but stern, stoic really. He rarely displays any emotion other than exasperation. But he's also been known to smile, but I think I'm the only one who's seen him do that. I also think I'm the only one that's heard him laugh. But then again I may be assuming to much. Leon is a good guy as long as you don't get on his bad side. He also seems to have a bit of a leather fetish. I'm not exactly sure how Leon died, he doesn't like to talk about it.

Then there's Kairi, another redhead. She could be Axel's sister, really. They have about the same personality, except Kairi's sense of humor isn't so crude. She was the second person I met after I died - Leon was the first. She's nice, a little too hyper sometimes, a little too cheerful for what she does. But then again that's probably how she copes. Kairi doesn't like to talk about how she died, though I've gathered it had something to do with a jealous boyfriend and you can probably fill in that blank.

Next we have Tifa, resident ass-kicker. Tifa's rather easy going, but she can be very serious and focused when she needs to be. Tifa works as a martial arts instructor, I only know this because she dragged me to one of classes. Never again. Unlike Leon and Kairi I know exactly how Tifa died: struck by lightning. She personally believes it was an awesome way to go out.

And finally we have Demyx. What can I say about Demyx? He's bubbly, but I think that's due to the drugs. He's normally chilled, laid back - once again, the drugs - but he can be rather vicious if he needs to be. Demyx died in the eighties at a concert. Festival seating, a stamped, he tripped…yeah, that probably wasn't pretty.

And that's our group.

"Dude, you should really get a car," Demyx said.

"Yeah, first I need a job," I replied. "Since I don't get paid for running all over Hollow Bastion reaping people."

"You could come work with me," Tifa offered.

"What would I do?" I asked. "I don't know anything about martial arts."

"You could hold the boards, get equipment, be the person that gets flipped." Tifa responded and the thing was she was completely serious.

"As fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass." I said. "I have an interview later today."

"Where?" Kairi asked, taking a sup of her coffee.

"The Wall Of Sound, that CD shop downtown," I replied.

"Hmm, good luck," Kairi said. "Although with the thing are that shop will probably be closed by the end of the year. I mean nobody actually buys CDs anymore."

"Thanks Kairi," I said.

"Alright," Leon said, drawing everyone's attention. "Since everyone is here now," He looked directly at me as he said those words. "Assignments can be handed out."

"Love the new hairstyle, by the way Sora," Tifa said.

"Thank you," I replied. "Axel did it, to hide a zit."

"Well whatever the reason, looks good, you should keep it." Tifa urged.

"Demyx," Leon said handing the blond a yellow post-it. First initial, last name, location and time. That's what was written on the notes. Why we couldn't get a first name I don't know.

"Oh, cool, the country club." Demyx said as he shoved the post-it in his pants pocket.

"Tifa," Leon handed the raven haired girl her assignment. Next was Kairi.

"Ours are pretty close to each other," Kairi stated.

"Yeah," Tifa agreed. "Wonder what's going to happen."

"Sora," Leon handed me my assignment. G. Park - 11:30 A.M. - 75 Bailey Road. Why did that address seem familiar?

"Where you heading, Sora?" Tifa asked.

"Bailey Road," I replied.

"What time?" Kairi asked.

"11:30," I answered, knowing they were going to offer me a ride. I didn't want to ride the bus back downtown and then walk two blocks in the rain. But riding with Kairi and Tifa was like being handcuffed in an integration room.

"Do you want a ride?" Tifa offered finally. I tried not to look like I was actually weighing the pros and cons. I wasn't in a position to turn down a ride and it would only take like half an hour to get downtown.

"Yeah, thanks," I accepted the offer with a smile that both Tifa and Kairi returned. _Thirty minutes of twenty questions, great_.

"How's Axel?" Kairi asked. She had turned around in her seat so that she could face me in the back. Tifa had warned her that if they got pulled over Kairi was paying the ticket. I was personally more worried about a sudden stop that could send her flying through the windshield. Not that Kairi could exactly die but…it would just be complicated.

"Good," I replied. "He's got a date tonight."

"Is he cute?" Tifa asked.

"I dunno, haven't met him." I answered. "Probably will tonight. Axel convinced me to make supper for them."

"But, let me guess, you're not invited to sit with them and the date can't know you made it." Kairi said.

"Yup," I replied.

"Have you met anyone?" Tifa asked. I had been waiting for that question. I dread that question. One of them asks it every time. I've given them all kinds of excuses as to why I don't date or even look for anyone. It's against the rules. It would be too complicated. I'm dead, it would be necrophilia. They wave off any excuse though.

'_It's a second life Sora! Take advantage of that and do the things you weren't able to in the first.' Kairi would say. _

'_But still try to stay within walking distance of the rules.' Tifa would add._

I was tired of making excuses. I wanted someone. I never had the chance to be loved before I died. Well aside from my parents but that's not the kind of love I'm talking about. It's not like the entire universe spin out of control if I did date someone. They didn't have to find out about me and my complicated afterlife.

"No," I replied.

"Have you been trying too?" Kairi asked.

"No, not really," I answered.

"I've got this friend, he's really hot…oh wait." Kairi stopped talking. "He's dead. Like dead, dead."

"Bummer," I said.

"How did you forget that one of your friends was dead?" Tifa asked.

"It's kind of easy," Kairi replied. "He just died like last week and I've been busy. In fact I even sent him an e-mail this morning."

"I think you were blonde in another life," Tifa said.

"Maybe I was," Kairi agreed. "And maybe you were a man." She added quietly.

"Maybe I was," Tifa repeated as she came to a short stop at a red light. Kairi clutched the back of the seat and scowled at Tifa.

"Sorry," Tifa said, but the smile on her face suggested otherwise. I didn't understand Tifa and Kairi's relationship. It couldn't possibly be healthy, even for a dead person.

"Sure," Kairi said as she turned around in her seat and sat properly. The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence. The radio played and random question were asked but, thankfully, there was no interrogation. By the time we reached Bailey Road it was a little after eight. Which meant I had three and half hours to kill. Time to be spent looking for my target…_that sounds bad_.

"Good luck," Tifa said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks," I said, shutting the car door. I waved to Kairi as they drove off. After they were gone I set about finding 75 Bailey Road. It wouldn't be that hard, especially considering I was at 80 Bailey Road now. One look at the numbers on either side told me which way I had to go. It only took me ten minutes to find my destination and realize why the address had seemed so familiar.

The Wall Of Sound stood proudly in front of me, with a prominently displayed 75 by the door. I wondered if it was wrong at that moment to hope that G. Park was a customer and not my possible future boss. But that didn't matter right now, I still had the better part of three and half hours to kill. What was I going to do? I looked around, there was a diner across the street, a book store next door. I could grab something to eat and then browse through some books.

"Sounds like a plan," I said quietly to myself. But, once again, the universe seemed to have different plans for me. I just knew it had cocked the fuck-with-me gun, only question was when was it going to fire it? But anyway I had just happened to move into the path of man, who was too busy messing with his smart phone to notice a person in his path. Subsequently his seven dollar, name brand coffee went all over me. They should really make sure those lids are secure. So no in addition to being coerced into making a meal for my roommate and his date, being late and getting soaked by the rain I now had hot coffee all over me. _Fantastic_.

"I'm so sorry," The man said. "Totally my fault." _Ya think?_

"No problem," I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. _I mean why would it be a problem that you spilled hot coffee all over my white t-shirt? This shit isn't supposed to happen in real life. _

"Yes it is," The man said with a slight laugh. I looked at him, he was probably just a few years older than me. Medium length, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin with a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was cute. Too cute, there had to be something wrong. And I found it as my eyes traveled further down. He was wearing a work shirt with his name sewn on the right side.

Gary Park.

"Of course," I muttered.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't have anything to wipe it off with," Gary said.

"It's alright, really it is," I assured him. _You just ruined my shirt, not that big of deal considering you're going to be dead in about three hours_.

"Here," Gary said as he started to unbutton his shirt. _Oh my God. Really? _

"You don't have to do that," I said quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Gary said. "There's a laundry mat just a little way up," he said pointing up the street I had just walked down. Gary finished unbuttoning his shirt, thankfully he was wearing a t-shirt under it. _Thankfully? Yeah right_.

"Here," Gary said, handing me the shirt.

"Thanks," I said taking it. "I'll just…um…" Oh, I feel so awkward. "Change at the laundry mat," I said finally. This guy was cute, super nice and he was going to die and I was going to be the one to reap his soul. _This is suckish_.

"I'll walk you there," Gary said.

"Alright," I replied and followed him as he started walking up the sidewalk.

"So, you probably saw, but my name's Gary."

"Yeah," I replied. "Sora," There was no harm in giving him my real name.

"Cool name," Gary said. "So what are you doing this fine day Sora?"

"Oh, nothing much. Have a job interview, that's about it." I answered.

"Where at?" Gary asked.

"The Wall Of Sound," I said.

"Cool, that's where I work," He responded excitedly. _Of course you do_.

"Maybe we'll be co-workers," I said. _In the next life_.

"That would be nice," Gary said. The rest of the walk, which only lasted a few minutes, was spent in silence. I kept thinking about how _well_ my day was going. About how it was kind of unfair that someone like Gary had to die. But those were the breaks. I couldn't control who lived or died. I could only make sure they weren't alone when they died. That their soul actually made it into the light.

"Here we are," Gary said, drawing me out of my thoughts. Sure enough we were now standing outside of a laundry mat. Gary pulled open the door and gestured for me to walk in first.

"Thanks," I said as I walked inside. The place was relatively empty. An old lady was sitting down in one of the chairs, asleep. A younger woman was standing by the dryers folding her clothes. And then there was us.

"I'm going to get change," Gary stated.

"You don't -" But he was already heading towards the change machine and pulling out his wallet. I sighed and walked to a random washing machine. I lifted the top, making sure there was nothing inside. I pulled off my sweatshirt and threw it in first. I then looked around, the old lady was definitely asleep and the other girl was occupied with folding her clothes. I laid Gary's shirt down and quickly pulled off mine and threw it in the machine. I then grabbed my borrowed shirt and pulled it on, quickly buttoning it.

"Nice tattoo," Gary said from behind me and I quickly sun to face him.

"You scared me," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," Gary replied with a small smile. "Here," He said and held out his hand. I opened my hand and let the change fall into my open palm. "Got detergent too," Gary said as he set a small box of Tide on the side of the washing machine.

"Thank you," I said as I turned back to the machine. I put the quarters into the slot and set it for a quick, small load. I could feel Gary's eyes on me as I poured some of the detergent into the machine and closed the lid.

"Now we wait," Gary said, taking a few steps back and leaning against another washing machine.

"Yeah," I agreed and hopped up onto my own machine. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and worried it. I wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully Gary seemed to full of things to say and ask.

"I've never seen you around before, how long have you lived in Hollow Bastion?" Gary asked.

"About four years," I answered. "We, my family and I, moved here from Twilight Town."

"Oh, I see," Gary said. "Do you miss it?"

"No, not really. We were only in Twilight Town for three years, it never really felt like home." I responded.

"So where are you originally from?" Gary asked.

"Destiny Islands," I answered.

"Really?" Gary asked, almost like he couldn't believe it. "Why would anyone move from the islands to a place like Hollow Bastion, or even Twilight Town for that matter?"

"Work," I replied. "My dad's job called for him to move a good bit."

"What does he do?" Gary prompted.

"Scientist," I said. "I'm not exactly sure what he does, I never asked." I never asked. I never took the time really get to know my parents. But then again what kid or teenager has any real interest in their parent's lives? I regret that now. I didn't even really know the people that raised me, now I never will.

"Oh," Gary sighed. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Where did you work before?" Gary questioned.

"Here and there, odd jobs. The longest job I ever had was working for this old guy." I said. "He was a bit of a loon, really, but he was nice and he had so much stuff. All these books and pictures and trinkets and there was story for each of them." Those were good memories. Afternoons spent listening to Merlin tell wild tales that were only probably half true as I helped him sort through his possessions.

"What happened?" Gary asked. _I got hit by a skydiver and died_.

"He moved," I answered. "Wanted to spend his reaming years in a warm climate." I felt the washing machine jolt slightly as it stopped washing and began to drain.

"What about you, have you lived here you whole life?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gary replied. "Though I can't wait to leave," He said wistfully. He had dreams, he wanted to see the world, just like me. But Death didn't care. It didn't care that Gary had been working for years to save up enough money to leave Hollow Bastion. It didn't care that he wanted to go around the world as see his friends that had moved. It's didn't care that he was one of the nicest people I had ever met. Death only cared about itself.

It took about half an hour for my clothes to be washed and dried. Just under three hours left.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" Gary asked.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I asked.

"Nah," Gary answered with a shake of his head. "Not until eleven thirty." _Yeah, that figures_.

"Yeah, sounds good," I agreed.

Two dead men walk into a coffee shop…pretty sure there's a joke there, but I probably wouldn't find it funny.

"Go find a table," Gary said once we entered the coffee shop. "I'll get the drinks, what do you want?"

"Just regular coffee," I answered, Gary nodded and walked to the counter. _Maybe I could get a job here if the CD shop doesn't work out. Actually getting a job at Chris' would make more sense. _I was drawn out of my thoughts when Gary came back and sat down.

"Thank you," I said as I took my coffee.

"No problem," Gary responded. I picked up several sugar packets and began to pour them into the coffee. "So, what kind of music do you like?" Gary asked.

"Happy," I replied.

"Pop?" Gary prompted.

"Or upbeat Rock, country, even a few rap songs," I said. "Anything happy with a good beat. I like enjoy your life music."

"So no EMO?" Gary asked jokingly.

"Nope, that's more my brother," I said offering a smile.

"Brother?" Gary said inquisitively as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Twin," I said. "His name's Roxas." I didn't know why I was talking about my family. They weren't really my family anymore after all. I couldn't go home and sit down to supper with them. But some how it felt right to talk about them that way. I could pretend for a little while, that I was still alive. That Gary wasn't going die in a few hours. I could be normal, just for a little while.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, only child." Gary said. "Always thought it'd be cool to have one though."

"Yeah," I said wistfully, _it was_. "Roxas is cool, most of the time. Though he likes to pretend his life is so much more depressing than what it is." _Well he actually has some pretty good reasons to be sad_. Gary laughed lightly at my words and I smiled a little again.

It was easy to talk to Gary, to fall into a comfortable back and forth. Asking and answering, joking every now and then. It was easy to pretend that trivial things like favorite TV shows, movies and books mattered. But then again maybe they did. Find out what makes up the surface of a person and start digging a little deeper. There's usually a deeper reason why someone likes something. So really everything you need to know is on the surface, as long as they're being honest.

The conversation seemed to stop too soon though. It was eleven twenty when Gary's watch beeped. He frowned at the device and gave me a sad smile.

"Gotta go to work," He said simply.

"Yeah," I replied, returning his smile.

"I'll see you later then?" Gary asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, you will," I promised. Sooner than you think. Gary reached out his hand and I took it. There was the familiar tingle and spread of energy.

"Let's do this again sometime," Gary said.

"I'd like that," I stated and with a final smile Gary left the coffee shop. I watched through the windows as a truck carrying tires sped up the road. One of the straps holding the tires down was loose. I got up and walked outside. Gary was just about the cross the street when a woman walking several dogs lost her grip on their leashes. She yelled for them to come back but it was too late. They were out on the street and the tire truck was skidding to a stop to avoid them. The driver turned the wheel hard and came to a stop. The jerk caused the strap to come completely undone and the tires flew. I watched as it bounced down the road, picking up speed because it was on a hill. The tire hit a car and bounced into the air. I wanted to shout at Gary to move. I wanted to push him out of the way. But I couldn't. I watched as the tire hurtled through the air towards Gary. I heard the snap and thud when it finally made contact and sent him to the ground. People shouted and surrounded him, some calling 911.

"What happened?" I turned to face Gary, or his spirit at least, that was now standing next to me.

"You died," I replied. "Come on," I said and grabbed his hand once again.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" Gary asked.

"We're not going anywhere," I said. "You are going there," I said pointing to the white light opening ahead of us.

"What's that?" Gary pressed, looking at the light warily.

"Your afterlife," I replied.

"My afterlife," Gary repeated in a near whisper. "It looks like a concert."

"I don't know," I said. "I can't see it that well."

"Will I see you again?" Gary asked.

"Later, once I get my lights," I answered.

"I'll be waiting," He said and let go of my hand. I watched as he walked toward the light. "Thanks for making my last hours enjoyable." Gary said, giving me one last smile before he disappeared.

"Yeah, you're welcome," I said as the light faded and the noise of the world came crashing back down on me. Sirens and loud voices. I turned to watch as Gary's body was lifted into an ambulance and the police questioned the truck driver.

"I don't think I'm going to that job interview," I said to myself and started walking back uptown. _Well I don't think the day could get much worse._

It was four when I got home. Funnily enough that was also the time the universe decided to shoot the fuck-with-me gun.

"Alex!" Axel shouted. _Still not used to it_.

"Yeah?" I called back, toeing off my shoes, realizing for the first time that I had put two different ones on.

"Come here," Axel urged and I groaned, remembering I still had to make supper for Axel and his date, or boyfriend or whatever the hell this guy was.

"Where?" I asked, making my further into the apartment.

"The kitchen," Axel responded.

"Wha-" I started once I entered the kitchen but the word soon died. Axel looked at me with a big smile and gestured to the man standing next to him as he spoke.

"Alex, meet Roxas, my boyfriend."

_Fuck me._

_Seriously? Isn't it enough that I died? Isn't it enough that I have to spend some countless number of years reaping souls? That should be enough! I shouldn't have to be put through the torture of seeing my brother and knowing he has no idea who I am! I know life isn't supposed to be fair but this isn't life! It's the afterlife, there should some semblance of fairness! Great, I'm getting a headache._

I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. This entire day just sucked. I rolled over and starred at the ceiling. The ceiling was white plaster with three cracks and one cobweb. It's not very exciting. It would be more exciting if it was orange or green maybe even blue. Midnight blue with glow in the dark stars. That was what the ceiling of my old room looked like.

I turned on my side and faced the wall. The walls were just as plain as the ceiling. Everything in this room was white washed. It looked so clinical, so sterile. I've lived here for just over a year and in that time I've never put a single thing on the walls. Maybe I'll get some posters…when I get a job and have money.

"Alex?" _Great, Axel wants to talk. Probably has something to do with the fact that I starred at Roxas like a deer caught in headlight for like two minutes before running to my room. _

"Yeah?" I responded, despite not wanting to.

"Can I come in?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," I said again. My door opened with a slight creek and closed with a subtle click.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked and I felt the end of my bed dip as he sat down.

"Honestly, no," I answered. "I saw a man die today." I said.

"Seriously?" Axel questioned.

"I was downtown, for my job interview and…" God, why was this so hard to talk about? I knew Gary for like three hours. "And this guy spilled coffee on me by accident. He started spazzing and insisted on giving me his shirt and taking me to the dry cleaners so I could wash my shirt." I laughed a little as I spoke because it sound so ridiculous. And cute and nice.

"Seriously?" Axel asked again.

"Yeah," I said, pushing myself into a sitting position. "He was so nice and we went out for coffee and talked for like three hours. And then he left to go to work and got killed by a runaway tire." I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. It was so sad but it was so absurd. "I saw it happen and it was awful. I mean one minute he was alive and we were making plans to see each other again and the next he'd dead."

"I'm sorry," Axel said and moved further up the bed. He pulled me into a hug and it felt nice. To be comforted. "I can't imagine what that must've been like." I didn't say anything. I just let myself be comforted and let a few silent tears fall.

"Tomorrow will be better," Axel said quietly and I could only hope that he was right.

* * *

><p>Yes there are heavy elements of Dead Like Me in this. and if you don't know what that is you should look it up because then you'll understand things a little better. but if you have an questions ask and i will try my best to respond.<p>

there will be good many original characters in this because i'd prefer not to start killing off a bunch of Square Enix characters right away. there will also be death or mentions of it in just about every chapter.

as an FYI i haven't seen Dead Like Me in a while so i don't remember individual episodes that well. i remember certain events from certain episodes though. also this will be a little darker at times than Dead Like Me was.


	3. Alive Again Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alive Again Pt. 2<strong>

My Mother once told me that 'the day is what you make it.' What she meant by that is even if the day is bad you can make it better by finding one positive thing. Though I don't think Mom ever counted on me being a Grim Reaper. When you spend your days surrounded by death it's kind of hard to find something positive. Well for me at least. The others all seemed to have something to be positive about.

For instance, Tifa had her martial arts class. Not only could she pass her knowledge on but she could take her aggression out on a sandbag or a board or a cinder block. She was surrounded by the lively energy of children and she was doing something she loved.

Kairi had her photography. She took pictures of everything and everyone. She had a collection of photos of people's who souls she'd reaped. Morbid and depressing from my point of view. However, for her it brought her some comfort. She said it was because when she looked at those photos she could remember the looks of joy, of peace that came over people when they entered the light.

Demyx had his drugs. Well maybe I'm being presumptuous. I mean I've never seen the guy actually do any. I've seen him sell them, but never seen him do any. So I guess Demyx had music. He also had that one day a month where he'd run off the beach. So Demyx had a few positive things. Lucky bastard.

Leon….I'm not exactly sure what Leon did to relax or if he had any hobbies. I mean I've seen him read but then again we do meet in a bookstore.

"What do you do to relax?" I asked. It was early, around six. I hadn't been able to sleep so I went to Chris' early. Leon was already there but no one else was.

"I sleep," Leon replied.

"Seriously, Leon," I said. "Don't you have any hobbies?"

"Sure," Leon replied.

"Such as?" I prompted. Leon sighed and finally put down the paper he had been reading.

"Why do you want to know?" Leon asked.

"Well it's just that I don't have anything," I answered. "I mean I was looking at my room last night and there was nothing. Just white walls. All I do is come here every morning, get my assignment, do it, look for a job and go home."

"That's rather pathetic," Leon stated bluntly.

"Thanks," I replied.

"What did you do before you died?" Leon asked.

"Dreamed," I answered. "About what I'd do with the rest of my life."

"Anything else?" Leon questioned.

"I took fencing classes," I answered. "Back in Twilight Town I participated in Struggle Tournaments."

"So essentially swordplay," Leon said.

"Kinda," I said. "My first three years here me and Roxas would go to concerts at the local clubs. I liked doing that."

"Well you can still do those things," Leon said. "You need something to keep you sane." I would've replied but Tifa and Kairi walked in and soon assignments world be handed out. So I decided to finally order a coffee and just think. I thought about what I used to do before I died. I enjoyed life, I did things that made me happy. Just because I was dead didn't mean I couldn't live.

It was nine a.m. and I was once again standing in front of The Wall Of Sound. I knew why I was doing this, I just could believe I actually was. I sucked in a breath, summoned the last bit of my courage and entered the store. When the door opened the man behind the checkout counter looked over. For all intents and purposes he could be Roxas several years from now. That was going to make this so much more awkward.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Uh, I had an interview yesterday," I said. "But it was kind of at the same time that guy got killed right outside." The man winced at those words, just slightly. "I was just a little shaken to come in and I didn't think it would be appropriate."

"But it's appropriate the very next day?" The man questioned, sounding just a little upset. _Oh yeah, I'm a scumbag_.

"I'm sorry, it's just a desperately need a job," I said. The man just starred at me. "I'm a very hard worker, you can check with my references." He just continued to stare and it was starting to creep me out and piss me off a little. "Look I can understand if you think I'm a scumbag from coming in here asking for a job right after an employee died but I really need a job. If I don't get a job I'm going to be on the streets," That was lie. "I'll beg, I'll work holidays and you won't have to pay me anything extra." The guy just kept on starring. "I'll suck your dick!" I have no idea why I had shouted that. Well, yeah I do. I was hoping it would get a rise out the guy and possibly get me a job. _God now on top of being a scumbag I'm also a whore. Mother would be so proud_.

"I'm not the manager," The man finally said.

"Oh my God," I was pretty sure I had choked on air. "I'm…I..I can't." I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I had just made a complete ass out of myself. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me.

"Calm down, Kid," The man said. "You look like you're about to pass out." I started taking deep breaths. I need to calm down. It's not like I…Oh, that's not necessarily true. But still there were worse things I could than offer to suck a total stranger's dick.

"I'll go get the manager," The man said.

"That would be great," I said trying to sound as calm and cheerful as possible. The man just raised one fine, blond eyebrow and walked into the back of the store. It only took a moment for the man to reappear with another man following behind. This man had black hair and was at least a head taller than the blond. The new man, who I assumed was the manger, stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Zack," The man said with a smile and offered his hand. I returned his smile and shook his hand. "And I hear you were offering to suck cock."

_Kill me, again, please._

I got the job. I just have to live with Zack relentlessly teasing me about my little comment for the rest of eternity. I also found out the blond's name, Cloud. And he was always rather quiet. Unless you riled him up or got him drunk. Zack assured me Cloud would loosen up and talk more once he got to know me.

"So when do I start," I asked Zack.

"How's tomorrow at ten sound?" Zack asked rhetorically.

"That soon?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Zack answered simply. "Not a problem is it?"

"No," I assured him.

"Good," Zack said with a smile. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow," I said and gave both him and Cloud a smile before I left. Working at The Wall Of Sound was going to be an interesting experience, of that I was sure.

Four hours later, one rather gory lunch time reap - it involved a waitress loosing her balance and a steak knife to the throat - I was back at Chris'. Leon was there again, or maybe still.

"I got a job," I said as I sat down across from him. "At The Wall Of Sound, I start tomorrow at ten."

"That's good," Leon said. "Here have a cookie," Leon handed me a chocolate chip cookie.

"I want to hit you," I said as I took the cookie.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"You patronized me," I said.

"How?"

"You gave me a cookie, like I was a little kid," I said and took a bit of the cookie.

"I wasn't patronizing you," Leon said. "I congratulated you by giving you a cookie. You like cookies."

"You congratulated me patronizingly," I stated. Leon closed his eyes and sighed and I took another bit of the cookie.

"Alright, I apologize for patronizing you," Leon said. "Congratulations on your new job."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Silence fell, only interrupted when an employee stopped by our table to ask if they could get me anything. I ordered a vanilla latté and two more chocolate chip cookies.

"Come on," Leon said once my drink and cookies had been set down.

"What?" I asked.

"We're leaving," Leon stated. "I have something to show you."

"Alright," I said and picked up my order. Leon left some money on the table and headed for the door. I followed closely behind, stuffing both cookies in my mouth and trying to eat them as fast as possible. Why? Because Leon didn't own a car. Leon owned a motorcycle. It was going to be hard enough to ride it with a drink in one hand, I didn't need to have my other hand occupied with cookies.

"You couldn't have like told me this before I ordered something?" I asked after finishing a particularly large bite.

"You were to busy bitching," Leon replied. It was only a short walk from the front door to Leon's bike. It was a sleek, black machine. It was quiet too, barely made a sound as it raced down the streets. Leon threw one leg over the seat and straddled the bike.

"Whatever," I said and shoved the final bit of cookie into my mouth. I made sure the lid on my drink was securely fastened before I flung one leg over the seat of Leon's bike. Despite my slight complaining I love riding on Leon's bike. The feeling of the wind whipping by as we sped down the streets, Leon expertly weaving in between cars, breaking several laws in the process. It was a thrill. The fact that I was pressed flush against Leon's back was just a bonus. I wrapped my free arm tight around Leon's waist and rested the one occupied with my drink against his side - ready to abandon the cup and hold on for dear (after)life at the first sign of trouble.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," I replied. The bike shifted, the kickstand clicked back up against the frame and the motor came to life with a flick of Leon's wrist. Leon deftly maneuvered the bike out of the parking space and onto the street. Then we were flying down the road. It was truly a thrill. Everything blurred as we sped down the street, bypassing car after car. I had no idea where Leon was taking me, back downtown, I knew that much from the direction we were heading. But other than that I had no idea.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Leon replied. _Great, a surprise_. Not that I didn't like surprises, I was just a little wary of them. Since, ya know, the last time I was surprised I died. I decided not to press for an answer though. I did, however, lean forward and rest my head against Leon's back. I continued to watch the buildings, people and cars we passed. Everything was blurred and I couldn't see any real detail, though. But that didn't matter.

"Hold on," Leon said. I tightened my grip and as we came to four-way intersection Leon made a sharp right. This caused a few cars to stop short and the drivers to slam down on their horns. As we rounded the corner something caught my eye. Well someone, really. They were standing on the street corner and seemed like they were watching us. I couldn't make much out except that this person, whoever they were, was dressed completely in black and their face was obscured by a low slung hood. As I looked at this person a shiver ran through my body and I closed my eyes for a second. But when I opened them again the person was gone.

_Fucking weird_. It wasn't until the street corner was out of view completely that I turned my head back around.

"You alright?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, why?" I prompted, had he seen the figure too?

"You're just holding on a little tight," Leon answered.

"Sorry," I said and relaxed my hold a little. _It was nothing, just some random person. But still, fucking weird. _

The ride had lasted about forty-five minutes. I knew where we were Castle Road, in the First District. About eighteen miles straight ahead was a large, aged castle. Then on the other side of the castle, about another twenty-nine miles, was Radiant Garden.

Hollow Bastion was an industrial city, it was dirty and gritty. Hollow Bastion was all gray stone buildings and cracked streets. It wasn't very pretty, almost ugly. Radiant Garden on the other hand was beautiful. Radiant Garden didn't have to have large, sprawling plants and refineries. For Radiant Garden had a large - gigantic really - crystal mine. Other countries paid ridiculously large sums of money for that crystal. But then again it wasn't all crystal, there were diamonds and sapphires too.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I dismounted Leon's bike. I also knew this area because this is where Tifa taught her class.

"Well you said you used to take fencing classes," Leon said.

"There's a fencing class here?" I asked, slightly excited.

"No," Leon answered. "There used to be but it closed a few years back."

"Then why are we here?" I questioned, now slightly disappointed.

"You'll see," Leon said and finally got off his bike. I followed as he walked to a dark building, throwing my now cold drink into a trash bin along the way. It looked like any other building around here, two floors, rather square shaped. Windows lined the front but newspaper covered them from the inside, preventing me from seeing what was inside. Leon walked to the front door and pulled it open and I honestly half expected a flock of bats to fly out. Or at least moths.

"Wouldn't this be considered breaking an entering?" I asked as I followed him inside the deserted building. The inside of the building was dark, only slightly illuminated by the minimal sunlight the penetrated the newspaper. For the most part it looked like the studio where Tifa taught. A large, open floor with mirrors covering the majority of the other three walls.

"I know the guy who owns it," Leon said.

"Alright, but what are we doing here?" I asked again. Leon did respond the question this time. Instead he hit the lights, fully illuminating the studio. He then walked past me and headed towards the back. I followed, not sure what else to do. When we reached the back of the studio Leon pulled open a door hidden in one of the mirror panels and disappeared inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying in vain to see inside the dark room. My question was partially answered when something was tossed out at me - though Leon would probably say to me. I caught it with an 'oof.' It was large and heavy and dusty. It took me a moment to realize it was a sheathed sword. Leon emerged a moment later carrying is own sword. The blade looked to be at least three feet long. The actual blade side was curved and looked quite sharp. But what caught my attention most was the grip, it looked like a gun's grip, it even had a revolver. It was a gunblade. I'd never actually seen one, other than in pictures.

"Wanna play?" Leon said, his tone was slightly teasing. I watched as he gave the blade a few swings, as if getting used to it again, before resting it against his shoulder.

"Alright," I agreed, curling my lips into smile. I unsheathed the sword Leon had given me. It to was a gunblade, although it was slightly shorter than Leon's. I found it to be surprisingly light as I gave it a few experimental swings.

"Just don't try to decapitate me," Leon said as he fell into a battle stance. Legs spread equal distance apart and planted firmly. Both hands on the hilt of the blade, which was held out in front of him. The only real stances I knew were for fencing and struggling and neither would work well with this weapon. So I copied Leon's pose.

"I'll try," I said.

It was harder than what I thought it would be to fight with a gunblade. Thin fencing swords and foam struggle bats were easier to control and only took one hand. I had to use both hands when swing the gunblade to properly control it. Leon, however, was evidently an expert and only had to use one hand.

"You're using it like a bat," Leon stated as our blades met again.

"Well, I'm not used to it," I said while trying to force Leon back.

"Trying using one hand," Leon suggested. "To swing, then grip it with two when we meet."

"I can't," I replied. "It's to heavy."

"Try," Leon urged and jumped back. I let my blade fall for a moment to give my arms a break.

"That's easy for you to say," I said. "Your arm muscles are like the size of my head."

"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or an insult," Leon responded. I just rolled my eyes and lifted my arm again. I swung the blade with only one hand. It was harder, slightly shakier and less controlled, than when I used two. I could, however, get used to it. _Fine, I'll try it his way_.

"Ready?" Leon prompted.

"Yeah," I said. Leon ran forward, he seemed to prefer frontal attacks and counted on me just staying put. So why not do something he didn't count on, something I haven't done yet. I ducked when Leon swung, falling into a side lunge position. I then kicked out with my extended leg, aiming to trip Leon. I had learned this trick when struggling. It was dirty trick but accepted as a legitimate move. Leon did stumble slightly when my leg met his but he didn't trip like I had wanted. It did, however, give me enough to pull my leg back and I swung my blade, aiming for his middle. Leon jumped back, just missing the blade.

"Not bad," Leon said as I returned to standing. "But don't expect me to fall for it again."

"Of course not," I replied.

And the cycle started again. Calculated dodges and retaliation swings. Blades meeting in blocks and parries. Each of us trying to trip the other up and land a mock-fatal blow. A few time blades met skin creating cuts that would heal in a few hours. Sometimes a punch or kick was used to gain some ground. There was pain but it was great. It made me feel alive. I wasn't think about reaping or anything relating to the outside world. All that mattered was what was going on inside that studio, on those wooden floors. It was an escape. It was a reminder that just because one life had ended didn't mean I had to go through the second dead.

It was close to six by the time Leon and I left the studio. The sun was still bright but it was starting to fade. My muscles ached, but it was a pleasant and welcomed ache. My shirt clung to skin, soaked with sweat, as was my hair.

"That was fun," I said as I got on Leon's bike again. I wrapped my tired arms around Leon's waist and rested my head against his back, ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah," Leon agreed. "We'll do again, next week."

"Sounds good," I said. My eyes were barely open as Leon started his bike and began the ride home. Today had been better, a lot better. I got a job and I found something to help keep me sane. Now I felt like I could actually abide by my Mother's words. I felt like I could actually start finding good things in even the worst days.

When I got home I surprised, thought really I shouldn't have been, to see Roxas sitting in the living room. _The universe does like to test me, doesn't it? _At the sound of the door opening Roxas turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," I said and returned his smile, hoping it didn't look too forced. "Sorry about last night."

"It's alright," Roxas said. "Axel told me what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that." _Yeah, except that wasn't the only reason why I ran and hid in my room_.

"Thank you," I said, not exactly knowing if that was the right thing to say. "So, you have a date with Axel?" I asked, toeing my shoes off.

"Yeah, here," Roxas said. "He just went out to get some pizza."

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't want to pay the delivery charge," Roxas replied with a small laugh. "He's kind of cheap."

"Yeah, he is," I replied.

"What were you doing?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You're all sweaty, and is that blood?" Roxas said and asked pointing to some dried blood on my arm.

"Oh," I said and tried to whip away the brownish mark. "I was fencing," I stated and Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Well not exactly fencing but close. Actually it was closer to swordplay."

"That sounds dangerous," Roxas said.

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm going to go get a shower." I said and quickly walked toward the bathroom, not giving Roxas anymore time to question me. I didn't need him noticing that despite the blood I had no cuts.

When I got to the bathroom I pulled off my shirt. It was ruined, there were several slashes in it that were surrounded by dried blood. _Did he see that? I guess we got a little more vicious than I thought_. I pealed off the rest of my clothes. I'd keep the pants even though they were in a state similar to my shirt. I'd just wear them next week. At that thought I smiled.

I stepped into the shower and let the water wash away the dried sweat and blood. I let it beat down on my sore muscles and help them relax. As I ran my hand over a bruise that had yet to heal I smiled again.

_Leon is awesome._


	4. First Day On The Job Pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>First Day On The Job Pt. 1<strong>

OK, so maybe Leon isn't awesome all the time. Because his insistence on meeting at seven a.m. every morning is really annoying. I start work today and I'm going to be dead on my feet. Not only did I have to wake up at seven but I have an eight a.m. reap on the other side of town in the Third District. It takes at least forty minutes to get there.

"This sucks," I complained as I grabbed my note and coffee from the table.

"I don't decide when people die," Leon said.

"You could of given it to somebody with a car," I responded.

"I'll give you a ride," Tifa said. "Even if it is a little out of my way."

"You have a reap at eight-thirty on the opposite side of town," I replied as I headed for the door, Tifa and Kairi following close behind. Demyx didn't have to rush, his reap wasn't until three in the afternoon.

"Yeah, I know," Tifa said. "It's always nice to offer though!" She said loudly and I guessed she was directing it at Leon. Demyx didn't have a car. He walked or took the bus and actually liked it. Freak.

"He needs to learn how to ask," Leon called back.

"Fine!" I shouted. I stopped walking and turned around to look at Leon. "Oh great master would you please give me a ride?"

If you couldn't tell, I was in a bad mood. I had actually woken up on time but that was about the only thing that had gone right so far. After waking up, not because of my alarm but because of the wail of the fire alarm, I was forced to go outside, in nothing but my boxers and stand for half an hour. It was only a minor kitchen fire but evidently it required the entire Hollow Bastion Fire House to show up. After getting odd looks and being hit on by several different people for half-an-hour I was finally able to reenter my apartment. I quickly got dressed, avoided Axel's questions about why there was a tattered and bloody shirt in the garbage, and rushed out the door. I was halfway to the bus stop when I realized I had forgotten shoes. When I finally arrived at Chris' it was seven-fifteen. Then I got my assignment and realized I had to book it across town. Now you're up to speed.

"Yes I will," Leon said. "You sarcastic little brat." I just glared at him.

"Alright, now that that is settled, we gotta go too," Tifa said. "Catch ya later."

"Bye," Kairi said with a wave and smile that I didn't have the heart to return right now.

"You seem wound a little tight today," Leon said as he walked up to me.

"I've had an eventful morning," I replied and pushed the doors open with a little more force than necessary. Not to mention an eventful night. Roxas stayed until like twelve. I pretended to be asleep. I couldn't deal with sitting next to him and talking to him like I was a stranger. _God, I have such a headache_.

"That might explain why your shirt is on inside out," Leon remarked. _What? _I looked down and realized that Leon was right.

"I do not care, I do not have time to care," I said. Truth is I wanted to care. I wanted to take the time to scream out my frustrations. But I didn't do that. Instead I threw my leg over Leon's bike and waited impatiently for him to get on.

I used to be so much happier. I would've just laughed at myself for putting my shirt on backwards. I would've laughed about being forced out of my apartment in my boxers. I might of even flirted back with some of those people. I was bubbly, like Demyx. Well maybe not exactly like Demyx but close. I guess dying could change those things.

"This sucks," I muttered. Leon didn't ask, he just got on his bike and started it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head fall against his back. And yesterday had been so promising.

It took thirty minutes to get across town. I lost my coffee around minute seven. I lost my stomach around minute twenty. That wasn't pretty, but I didn't get any on myself, Leon or his bike. Just a twenty-something girl getting out of her car. Leon laughed, was still laughing actually. So was I. It was embarrassing and disgusting but it was kind of funny. Though the girl probably wasn't laughing yet.

"You OK?" Leon asked, finally.

"Yeah," I said. "Just the combination of sharp turns and a bad headache." I sat down a bench, which was conveniently just three steps away from Leon's bike. The Third District was a sort of nature reserve. It was inspired by the gardens in Radiant Garden. All sorts of colorful fauna was planted around the twenty acre area. I had only been to it a few times before so I really wasn't to familiar with it. There were winding paths all through it, suspended several feet in the air. They were also transparent so sunlight could pass through them. The reason: so people could enjoy the fauna without destroying it.

"Well," Leon started. "We better start looking for your guy."

"You're going to help?" I asked, Leon never helped with finding a reap. Something about being independent and sharpening your skills. I'm not sure really, he explained it to me on my first day as a Reaper and I was honestly still a little freaked out and spacy.

"Unless you don't want my help," Leon said with a shrug.

"I would very much appreciate your help," I replied and smiled. Leon returned it with a small one of him own and got off his bike.

My first day as a Reaper, I bet you're wondering what that was like. Would you like to hear the story? Well read the story? Well my first day as a Reaper, officially, was about a week after I had died.

"_What is this?" I asked when Leon handed me a pale yellow post-it._

"_Your assignment," Leon replied._

"_The person you're supposed to reap," Tifa said. She then leaned over the table. "See here," She pointed to the M. Klein at the top of the note. "That the first initial and last name of the person."_

"_Why just the first initial?" I asked._

"_We've been asking that question for years," Tifa said. "But anyway, this," She moved her finger down to the address. 23 Castle Road. "Is the location. But that doesn't necessarily mean your reap will be in that building, maybe just in the vicinity. And finally," She moved her finger down to the time. Ten a.m. "Is, of course, the time. You should always try your hardest to be at the location before that time and you should try especially hard to make sure you reap the person by that time."_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_If a soul isn't reaped it stays inside the body and slowly withers and dies." Leon said._

"_That's pleasant," I replied._

"_And the longer a soul hangs around after it was to be reaped the harder it is to get them to move on," Kairi stated. "Trust me."_

"_Alright," I said. "So do I get help since it's my first reap?" I asked, hopeful._

"_No," Leon stated simply. "You need to learn how to be independent and hone your skills."_

"_You make it sound like I'm a hunter," I said._

"_In a way you are," Kairi said._

"_What skills am I supposed to hone?" I asked._

"_Observational," Tifa answered. "You always look high risk behavior or scenarios. Find out what can kill and you'll find your target. And it's not always obvious."_

"Well, found him," I said. Tyler Wells was a guide that worked at the park. "But what's going to kill him here?" It was only five minutes until Tyler's time of death and we were in a large open field.

"Dunno," Leon said.

"Well, we'll find out," I said and stepped forward. "Hi," I said as I approached Tyler.

"Hello," He replied. Tyler was an older man, probably late thirties or early forties. He had a slight beard and dark blond hair. Really he looked more like he belonged on the beach with a surfboard instead of leading nature walks.

"I'll be joining your walk today, I'm Alex," I said and held out my hand.

"Tyler," He said and took my hand. I watched as the small surge of energy left my hand and traveled up Tyler's arm. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I dropped Tyler's hand and with a final smile I walked back to Leon.

"Now we wait," Leon said.

"And hope we don't actually have to go on a nature walk."

_As it turned out 25 Castle Road was right on a corner and about twelve feet from a small town square. So M. Klein could be in the building behind me, a restaurant, or in the square across from it. I sighed and looked around, half expecting my guy or girl to have some ethereal glow or something._

"_Maybe you should check the restaurant," Leon suggested. He had accompanied me but wasn't helping much. He had already told me to check the park. The only high risk behavior I was there was a mother talking animatedly on her cell phone while pushing her child on a swing. The swing would come back and just miss the mother's head by an inch. But the mother's name was Becky so she wasn't my reap. _

"_Alright," I said and got up from the bench I had been sitting on and walked into the restaurant. Leon followed me inside. A hostess seated us and placed two menus down on the small table._

"_It looks like we're on a date," I said._

"_Yeah, kinda does doesn't it?" Leon replied while looking over the menu._

"_Yeah," I said and turned around in my seat. High risk, high risk, high risk. Who here is at high risk. Well that old man who just poured about two table spoons of salt onto his food is a risk of kidney failure. That lady is at risk of have a boob pop out if she doesn't fix her dress strap. That-_

"_Hi, I'm Mandy and I'll be your waitress," I turned to see the perky, redhead that had introduced herself. Mandy…my eyes flicked down to her name tag, which frustratingly only provided me with her first name. "Can I get you something to drink?" _

"_Water," Leon replied._

"_And you sir?" Mandy prompted turning to look at me._

"_Oh, um, water for too," I said._

"_Alright, I'll be right back," Mandy said and left once again._

"_Something tells me she's my reap," I said quietly._

"_Why's that?" Leon asked, still looking at the menu._

"_Just a feeling."_

"I have a feeling this is going to suck," I said as we started walking along the trail. "I have to be at work in like two hours."

"Well then, go tell Tyler to die faster," Leon said.

"It's already like ten minutes past the time you put on the note, Leon," I said.

"I'm aware, Sora," Leon replied and I knew he was agitated. "I'm probably allergic to half the plants here," Leon mumbled as we walked past a particularly low hanging branch.

"I'm not worried about allergies," I said. "They keep wild animals here. See," I pointed to an enclosure right below us. Several Gorgonosid were roaming around, looking up at the people on the pathway now and then. "One wrong step and you're puppy chow."

"Nobody has fallen off the pathway yet," Tyler said, having evidently heard me.

"That is surprising," I said. The walk continued, Tyler naming the various fauna and creatures below. I wasn't that interested but I tried to not let my boredom show. Leon, however, had no problem show he was both bored and agitated.

"What's this flower?" A women asked, pointing to a large, bright red flower.

"That's not a flower," Leon stated.

"What is it?" I asked. My question was soon answered when the flower unfurled and revealed itself to be some kind of creature.

"A Triffid," Leon said. The creature still looked like a flower except now it had a long stinger instead of a stem.

"Everybody stay still and remain quiet," Tyler instructed. Tyler's instruction, however, fell on deaf ears. A little girl, evidently frightened screamed, alerting the Triffid to our presence. The Triffid ruffled it's petals and made to charge the girl. Tyler got in it's way though. And while the little girl was pulled aside by her father, Tyler wasn't pulled aside by anyone. The Triffid made contact and sent Tyler off the edge of the walkway. People shouted and moved to the edge of the pathway.

"That has got to suck," I said quietly as I looked over the edge of the pathway. Tyler had landed in the pen of Feral Behemoth.

"_Here's your water," Mandy said as she set down two glasses. "And a basket of bread, on the house."_

"_Thank you," I said._

"_Now," Many moved to pull out her pen but it slipped from her grip and fell to the floor. As she bent down to pick it up so did I. Our hands briefly brushed as we both tried to pick it up. I felt an odd tingling sensation and a blue light went from my hand to Mandy's. She, however, didn't seem to notice but still withdrew her hand. I picked up the pen and handed it to her._

"_Thank you," She said with a smile. "Now what can I get you?"_

"_I'll have the grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing," Leon said. "No onions or cheese."_

"_Alright," Mandy said as she wrote down Leon's order. "And you?" She asked, turning to me with a smile._

"_Same," I said, having not looked through the menu and I honestly didn't think I was going to be in the mood to eat anyway._

"_OK, I'll be back shortly," Mandy said and left once again. But she wouldn't be back shortly. As she was walking away a large, round pepper shaker fell to the floor. Mandy didn't see it. She stepped on it and lost her balance. She let out a yelp and she fell into another waitress._

_As it turned out that waitress was carrying a salad that had walnuts on it. As it turned out Mandy was very allergic to nuts. As it turned out one walnut managed to lodge itself in Mandy's throat. Her throat swelled closed around the walnut effectively cutting off her air. She was dead before the paramedics arrived._

"_So…I'm dead?" Mandy asked as she watched the paramedics lift her lifeless body onto a stretcher._

"_Yeah," I replied._

"_Damn," Mandy said. "What happens now?"_

"_Now you go into the light," Leon answered, pointing to the misty, white light forming behind her._

"_What is that?" Mandy asked._

"_Your afterlife."_

"Is that little girl OK?" Tyler asked as he watched workers quickly remove his body from the enclosure. Most of the group had dispersed. Well everyone except me and Leon.

"Yeah, she's fine," I assured him.

"Well I guess they'll finally be putting up those rails," Tyler said with a slightly hollow laugh. "So I'm guessing that's where I'm supposed to go," Tyler said pointing to his lights.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Looks like a beach," Tyler stated as he moved closer to the light until he finally disappeared inside of it.

"Alright, I have," I dug out my phone and checked the time. "An hour and a half to get to work. So you can take it slow on the way there." I said turning back to face Leon. "Dude, what's wrong with your face?" I asked, noticing the red rash that seemed to be growing with every second.

"I'm allergic to something here," Leon said.

"I didn't know Reapers still suffered from allergies," I stepped closer to Leon. "Ew, that's like nasty. They look like pimples."

"Shut up," Leon said. "It'll go away once we get out of here so can we please move along." Leon urged, not waiting for me to respond. Instead he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back towards the beginning of the path.

"_You alright?" Leon asked, sitting down next to me on the bench outside the restaurant._

"_No," I replied honestly. I felt like I was going to vomit. Her death hadn't been particularly gory but still it was the first time I'd ever seen some one die. "I've never seen anyone die before." Leon wrapped his arm around my shoulders before he started to speak._

"_I'm not going to say it gets easier, because it's always hard to watch someone die. It's always hard to watch them get their lights and know that you're still going to have to wait. This isn't an easy job. But what this job grants you is a second chance at life. And while you can't reveal yourself to your family and friends you can still see them and know they're alright. You can still live, in a sense." Leon said._

"_I don't know how I'm going to go through each day knowing that I'm going to see someone die," I said._

"_Take comfort in the fact that by you being there they are not dying alone. You're giving them comfort by being there," Leon stated. "You'll be fine Sora. And remember if it gets to be too much you can always talk to Tifa, Kairi, Demyx or me. Alright?" Leon gave my shoulder a light squeeze indicating he wanted an answer._

"_Alright," I replied._

"Hey, Leon," I said once we were both back on his bike. Just like Leon had said his odd rash had started to disappear once we broke the tree line. He was also less agitated now.

"Yeah?" Leon responded. I wrapped both my arms around his waist, like I normally did, but this time I gave a slight squeeze.

"Thanks for being awesome," I said.

"Whatever, kid," Leon replied flippantly and started his bike.


	5. First Day On The Job Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>First Day On The Job Pt. 2<strong>

It was nine-fifteen when Leon dropped me off in front of The Wall Of Sound. He had driven uncharacteristically slow and even stopped off at one of the many coffee shops throughout Hollow Bastion to replace the one that I had lost earlier.

"You're early," Cloud said when I entered the store.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. "I had nothing better to do, so why not show up early?"

"Well, since you're so eager, clock in and you can unpack those," Cloud said pointing to three large boxes sitting next to the counter.

"Alright," I said. I walked back into Zack's office and signed in like he had showed me. It involved punching in an identification code into an ancient looking computer. Then you hoped it accepted it without overloading. The computer sputtered a bit but accepted my code without incident.

"Here," Cloud said, pressing his hand against my chest. I looked down to see a nametag sticker with my name - Alex - written on it.

"Thanks?" I said, though it came out as question.

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled in response. Venturing a guess that Cloud wasn't going to say much else I set about unpacking the boxes. The first two contained posters that I would have to put into the appropriate bins at the back of the store. Easy enough, took me about five minutes. The last box contained CDs. Organizing those would take a little more time. Especially considering I didn't know where any of the sections were. Organizing the CDs took me around thirty minutes. So thirty-five minutes down seven hours and ten minutes to go.

"What now?" I asked Cloud.

"Nothing," Cloud responded. "This is a rather boring job. We get about three customers a day and most of them buy posters or shirts."

"Alright," I said. So three customers a day either buying a five dollar poster or a twenty dollar shirt. That would be between fifteen to sixty bucks a day. Which would mean ninety to three hundred and sixty dollars for a six day week. That didn't seem like very much money. The coffee shop next door probably made three hundred dollars every hour.

"We make about eight thousand in a good month," Cloud said, as if he knew what I had been thinking. "Just enough to stay in business."

"That's comforting," I replied and Cloud shrugged.

"Zack doesn't run this place for the money," Cloud stated. "He loves music."

"And you?" I asked.

"Take those boxes out back," Cloud instructed, rather suddenly. Too suddenly, like it was an excuse to get me to-

"You like Zack," I said.

"Shut up," Cloud said, bowing his head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I said.

"That's why I keep telling him," Zack said, having evidently entered the store sometime during my conversation with Cloud.

"I don't like talking about my personal life," Cloud mumbled.

"You don't like talking about food," Zack retorted with a laugh.

"So you two are like together?" I asked.

"Yes!" Cloud shouted, head snapping back up, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Is that a problem?" Cloud asked, daring me to say yes.

"No," I answered, backing away from the counter slightly. Cloud glared at me for another moment before pushing away from the counter, grabbing the boxes he had told me to dispose of and walking away.

"He's a little shy," Zack said.

"Not the word I would've picked but OK," I said. "He looked like he wanted to behead me or something."

"Yes but he only looked at you like that. He didn't actually do it," Zack said, like those words were supposed to reassure me. "That means he likes you."

"Right," I replied.

"It's seriously not a problem that we're together is it?" Zack asked, voice stern.

"No, it's really not," I assured him.

"Alright," Zack said. "I gotta say, that's the quickest anyone has ever found out we're together."

"Do I get a trophy?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure, here," Zack said as he handed me a employee I.D. card. The card, laminated with my photo and name on it, hung from a blue, corded string. _Oh, so that's what I look like_. I examined the small photo that Zack had taken yesterday, and mortifyingly called 'jack off material.' I didn't really look that different. There were freckles I didn't have, my hair was a shade or so lighter. My eyes were the biggest difference. Instead of being blue they were a light brown.

"Something wrong? Did I spell your name wrong?" Zack asked, making me realize I had been staring at the card for a while.

"Oh, no," I said. "It's jus that…that's a really good photo of me."

"Conceited much?" Zack joked. "Well I'm going to go check on Cloud."

"Alright," I replied and waved to Zack as he disappeared into the back. I slipped the I.D. card around my neck. I was about to pull the sticker Cloud had given me off but I stopped. I looked down at it again and decided, for some reason, that I would keep it. And when I got home it would be the first thing I put on my wall. _Along with that Oblivion poster I'm gonna buy with my employee discount_.

It was around twelve when Zack told me to take my lunch break. Lunch…I had ten dollars in my pocket, given to me by Leon. Leon paid for a lot of my stuff actually. He supported me the three months I was out of work. I guess now that I had a job I could pay him back. But back to lunch. What could I get for ten bucks? A diner may be cheap but not that cheap. I could go get a coffee…when was the last time I did eat something other than cookies?

"Come on," Cloud said walking past me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm treating you to lunch to apologize for my behavior earlier," Cloud elaborated.

"OK," I said, still surprised. I definitely was not expecting this. I followed Cloud outside, he led me to a small white car, that - much like the computer in the store - looked dated.

"It's Zack's," Cloud said. "He likes vintage things," I could practically hear the air quotes around vintage. I figured it was Cloud's codeword for 'old crap.'

"It's nice," I lied, a blatant, bold faced lie. The car was crap. The passenger's side door didn't match the rest of the car. There were rust spots all along the body. The driver's side mirror was missing, which I'm pretty sure was illegal. And it's just kept getting better when I opened the door. The seats were a very bold hot pink and black zebra print. This car was so eighties it hurt.

"Yeah, nice," Cloud said in a clipped tone. "Look, normally I ride a bike-"

"A motorcycle?" I interrupted.

"Yeah," Cloud responded.

"We can take that," I said quickly. "I've ridden on one before." _Didn't he see Leon drop me off?_

"Alright," Cloud said. "I'm going to give Zack he's keys back." He said before he jogged back into the store. It took less than a minute for Cloud to come back out carrying a helmet.

"I don't wear one but Zack is insisting you do," Cloud explained handing me the black helmet.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously," Cloud confirmed.

Unlike Leon's bike, which was slim, Cloud's bike was kind of bulky. The seat was also slightly smaller which meant I'd be ridding more on the back fender. Unless I wanted to press super close to Cloud and I wasn't comfortable doing that. After Cloud had gotten on I threw my leg over the bike and got on. _Yeah, definitely bigger than Leon's…that sounded so wrong_. I was kind of reluctant to put my arms around Cloud's waist. I mean he had a boyfriend. I finally did, however, just not holding on as tight as I did with Leon.

"You good?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"OK," Cloud said and started the bike. It was louder than Leon's too. Cloud peeled out the parking space, effectively cutting off a car. _Oh sweet Jesus he drove like Leon too_.

Despite the bike being rather bulky Cloud weaved effortlessly between cars. There were a few angry drivers that laid on the horns, some even flipped us off and shouted. I don't remember ever getting this much negative attention with Leon. Maybe Cloud was just a tad more reckless. With the way Cloud drove it didn't take very long to get where we were going. Which turned out to be a café uptown named Belladonna. I'd never been but I had seen people sitting outside eating during the late spring and summer. I heard it was rather pricey too.

"This place is kind of fancy Cloud," I said as I got off the bike.

"Not when you know the people who own it," Cloud said. Why does everyone in this town seem to have connections? I followed Cloud inside. The inside of the café was decorated in pale pinks, blues and yellows. There were flowers everywhere too. From the standard roses to exotic breeds I couldn't name if I tried. It was beautiful. Though it did remind me of the morning.

"Cloud," A soft voice called out. I looked away from the bright blue flower I had been examining to see a woman walking toward Cloud. She was dressed in a simple pink dress and had brown hair that was pulled back in braid. She was so simple yet beautiful.

"Aerith," Cloud greeted her with a small, almost awkward smile.

"Where have you been?" Aerith asked. "You hardly come to see me anymore."

"Sorry," Cloud said, turning his head to the side. "I've been busy."

"Running all over the world again?" Aerith asked. "When did you get back?"

"About two months ago," Cloud answered.

"I'm glad you're back," Aerith said with a fond smile. "You and Zack will have to come over sometime."

"Yeah, we will," Cloud said. It was an odd exchange, almost like a mother welcoming back a child but chastising them gently at the same time.

"Who's this?" Aerith asked turning to me.

"Alex," Cloud answered before I could. "He just started working down at the shop."

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you Alex," Aerith said offering me a soft, welcoming smile. "Well, come on, let's get you a table." Aerith said and started walking out to the veranda, turning her head once to make sure we were following. I felt comforted by her presence, for some reason. Aerith led us to a table that sat in the shade of a large mimosa tree. I had only ever seen them in the South Garden in Radiant Garden. I didn't think one could survive in the natural climate here.

"I'll send a waiter right over," Aerith said and gave one final smile before walking away.

"She's nice," I said to Cloud.

"Yeah, she is," Cloud said. Silence fell after that, I wasn't sure what to say and I guessed Cloud wasn't either. The waitress soon came, bringing two menus and glasses of water with her. She said she check back with us in a little while and left Cloud and I to sit in silence.

"So, where are you from?" Cloud asked.

"Destiny Islands," I replied.

"And you moved here?" Cloud asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my Dad's work took him all over," I said, this conversation feeling rather familiar. "What about you, where are you from?"

"Midgar," Cloud answered.

"That's a ways away," I said.

"On the other side of the world," Cloud said with what sounded vaguely like relief. "What did you do, before you started working at the shop?"

"Odd jobs," I replied. "Up until a few months ago I was working at a temp agency."

"That sounds fun," Cloud said.

"Loads, sitting in a little cubical all day, sifting through dozens of résumés, dealing with pissy co-workers," I said and sighed. "It was a ball." I took a drink of my water and looked up into the mimosa tree. "What about you?"

"I was a delivery boy," Cloud said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was a fun job," Cloud said. "Minuscule pay that got docked for every minute you were late. People that complained when something was second late."

"Sounds like we've both had some winning jobs," I said.

"What was your best job?" Cloud asked. "They couldn't of all sucked."

"Oh no, they didn't," I said. "Some of the odd jobs I did really sucked. Like this time I had to get rid of a nest of hornets. Not fun," I said while shaking my head. "But my best job was working for this old man."

"I didn't know you did those kinds of things, Alex," Cloud said.

"Was that a joke?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Cloud responded with a smirk. "But you were saying."

"Right, his name was Merlin, and…."

_I looked up at the house in front of me. It was…odd. It had at least three floors and curved. There were umbrellas on the roof. It looked like something out of a children's book. I just shook me head and got off my bike, letting it rest against the side of the house. I moved to knock on the door but before I could it was pulled open._

"_Are you Sora?" An old man with hair and a long beard that were both snow white asked. His nose was rather large and a pair of glasses were perched precariously on it. He wore a blue…dress? What was that thing? And had a blue, pointed cap on his head._

"_Yes, I am," I said. "And you're Merlin?"_

"_Yes, child, I am." Merlin answered. "Well come on, we haven't got all day," He said and went back inside. As I followed him inside my only though was: what have I gotten myself into?_

_The inside of Merlin's house was even more eccentric than the outside. There was stuff everywhere. Books piled so high they almost reached the ceiling. Shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling, piled with various objects. There were at least a dozen barrels with rolled pieces of paper in them. Who has this much stuff? I stepped over an odd object. It looked kind of like a child's toy. It was a pumpkin that seemed to have been made into a carriage. Interesting. _

"_We'll start by going through this box," Merlin state, sitting down at a table covered with even more books. In front of his was a large box._

"_What exactly are we going to be doing?" I asked._

"_Organizing my many, many possessions," Merlin answered. "I'm going to be moving soon and I can't take all this with me."_

"_Moving, where?" I asked as I took a seat on the other side of the box._

"_The Islands," Merlin replied._

"_You mean Destiny Islands?" I questioned._

"_Yes," Merlin confirmed. "Now come on, we have to get to work." Merlin urged as he pulled open the box. Books, parchment rolls and a few jars, that's what was inside the box. I pulled out one of the larger books, brushing the front off so I could get a closer look at the title. There is no title…_

"_That was a gift, from a dear friend." Merlin said._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Why it's a book a spells," Merlin answered. Spells? "I can see your young mind working. You don't believe in magic, do you?" Merlin prompted._

"_Well-" I started but Merlin interrupted._

"_There are things in this world that cannot be explained by conventional means," Merlin said. "Some call them miracles. These miracles are magic." I placed the book on the table and watched as Merlin reached under a pile of papers. "Take this instrument," Merlin said pulling out an odd looking object. It looked like an oversized key. It's hilt was silver while the actual key part was gold. "This is a weapon."_

"_A weapon?" I repeated it as a question._

"_Yes and a fearsome one at that," Merlin said. "This weapon has the power to unlock hearts. It has to power to the darkness. This is a Keyblade."_

"So you worked for some old kook that thought he was a magician?" Cloud asked disbelievingly.

"He was a nice guy, just a little off his rocker," I said, though I wasn't so sure of that anymore.

"Yeah, just a little," Cloud said with small laugh. "So you just helped him sort through all his junk?"

"Yeah and listened to his stories," I replied. "It was easy work."

"Better than being delivery boy," Cloud said.

"Better than working at a temp agency," I stated.

"I think we can both agree that anything is better than being a delivery boy or an office lackey," Cloud said.

"Definitely," I agreed.

After that Cloud loosened up a bit. There were a few small smiles and laughs as we talked about past jobs. I elaborated on my odd jobs and he talked about his adventures as a delivery boy. It was an easy conversation but really we didn't learn that much about each other. Well I did learn that Cloud hates poodles and goats…I didn't ask. I guessed I'd have to wait a little while longer before Cloud revealed anything truly personal. Like why he had left Midgar and was glad to be so far away from home. Or why he decided to be a delivery boy in the first place. In my opinion that was a job you got when you wanted to run. Then again I didn't really volunteer to much information on my part. We both had our reasons for keeping the conversation shallow.

"So how was your first day?" Axel asked. We were sitting on the couch eating leftover pizza. Or I was, Axel had already eaten and was alternating between talking to me and Beautiful Katamari. Evidently he and Roxas had started some competition to see who could make the biggest katamari. Roxas was winning, or at least a gathered because Axel swore every time he finished a level.

"Fine," I replied. "Nothing real exciting happened."

"What did you do?" Axel asked.

"Unpacked boxes, went to lunch, bought some posters," I answered.

"It's about time you put something up on - Yes! - your walls," Axel said. The 'yes!' was because he had rolled up a cousin. It was kind of funny to watch Axel play. He was so into, sitting on the edge of the couch, slightly bent at the waist, as if being closer to the TV would help him. He would even move the controller around, like that would aid him in steering.

"Yeah," I agreed, finishing my second slice of pizza. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been until I had lunch with Cloud. Then I'd only had a salad, that I ate in under two minutes. I'd also demolished an entire loaf of bread before Cloud could even get a piece. I felt kind of bad for that but Cloud just waved it off and got more.

"Roxas is coming over tomorrow," Axel said. "And you still have yet to make us supper."

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"It doesn't have to be fancy," Axel said. "It can be burgers for all I care."

"Why can't you cook?" I asked.

"You know-" Axel started.

"No I'm seriously asking why you can't cook," I said.

"No one ever taught me," Axel replied.

"Ask Roxas, I'm sure he knows how to cook. It can be a bonding moment," I suggested. I knew Roxas could cook. Couldn't bake to save his life but he could cook. He could grill like a champ too.

"Isn't I like tacky to have a date over and then make them cooking?" Axel asked.

"You're not asking him to cook," I answered. "You're asking him to teach you how to cook. Like I said bonding moment."

"Yeah," Axel said. He fell silent after that, focusing on his game and worrying his bottom lip. I finished off the rest of the pizza and settled back on the couch. After a few minutes of watching the TV I glanced at Axel, who now had this goofy grin on his face.

"Oh my God, you're thinking about having sex with him," I said and Axel laughed, well really it was a giggle, but he might just hit me if I said so. "Ew," I did not need to know that Axel was fucking my brother.

"I won't actually do him in the kitchen," Axel said and I was done.

"I'm going to my room," I announced. I stood up, grabbed my posters and walked back to my room.

"Don't be a prude," Axel called out. _I am not a prude! I just don't want to know what you're planning on doing with my brother_.

"We'll talk when your mind isn't in the gutter," I replied and closed my door. I let my posters fall to the floor and then proceeded to flop face first on my bed. Today hadn't been to overly tiring, considering I didn't do that much, but I wasn't used to being on my feet for close to eight hours. But it was better than sitting around all day and being tired because I was so bored. I sighed and rolled over onto my back. I wanted to get a shower but at the same time I didn't feel like getting up.

'_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore…'_

That's my phone. I dug it out of my pants pocket and pressed accept.

"Hello," I said.

"Do you want to DDR?" Axel asked across the line.

"Are you seriously calling me when you're like fifteen feet away?" I asked.

"That's not the point here," Axel responded. "The point of this phone call was to find out if you wanted to play DDR."

"You are a loser," I stated. "But sure, I'll play."

"Awesome!" Axel shouted and the call abruptly ended. The next second Axel was in my room. "I'm just gonna call Roxas and invite him." _Great…. _"We're going down to the arcade to play, by the way." _Even greater_. I just smiled and nodded. "I'll definitely beat Roxas at DDR, it's my game." Axel said excitedly as he left my room, fingers busy texting Roxas.

"Why?" I asked, staring up at my ceiling. It didn't reply.


	6. Let's Make A Sandwich! Interlude

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Make A Sandwich! [Interlude] <strong>

"I can't believe you don't know how to cook," Roxas said.

"Well no one ever taught me," Axel replied. The pair was currently standing in Axel's kitchen. When the redhead had invited Roxas over the blond didn't think he'd actually be making it. Or teaching at twenty-four year old how to cook for that matter.

"That's kind of sad," Roxas said. "Can you make a grilled cheese?"

"If you like it extra crispy," Axel answered. Roxas pursed his lips and just nodded. _What did I get myself into?_ Roxas thought as he walked over to refrigerator.

"Well that's about the most basic thing you can cook," Roxas said as he dug out butter and cheese. "So we'll start with that."

"Alright," Axel agreed, sounding slightly excited.

"Where's the bread?" Roxas asked and Axel pointed to the top of the refrigerator. Roxas reached up for it, the movement causing his shirt to ride up slightly. A thin flash of tanned skin could be seen and Axel's eyes instantly focused on that one spot. He wanted to touch it. Would that be appropriate? They'd been going out for two weeks. Usually Axel slept with someone by the second date but he had been taking things slower with Roxas. It was cheesy but Roxas was different. Roxas was actually worth Axel's time.

"Alright," Roxas said, drawing Axel's attention back to his face. The blond set the thing he had gathered down on the counter. "I need a skillet."

"Right," Axel said and bent over to pull open the drawer under the stove. This treated Roxas to a rather nice view of Axel's ass. _Not much there is there? _Roxas thought. _He is awfully skinny. Definitely wouldn't hurt him to put on a little weight_. As Axel bent over a little further, having trouble locating the skillet his shirt fell forward slightly. This allowed Roxas to glimpse black ink. It looked like a rose surrounded by thorns. He could also see some words but couldn't make out what they were without looking closer.

"Here we go," Axel said triumphantly as he stood back up, skillet in hand.

"Alright," Roxas said taking the skillet and setting it on the front burner. "No we turn it on, set it to medium. And while it's heating we'll butter the bread."

"I know how to do this part," Axel said. "Though I've never set it on medium."

"Let me guess you put it on high," Roxas ventured.

"Yeah," Axel replied. "Get's done quicker."

"Also burns faster," Roxas said.

"Yeah, there's that," Axel said. "You need a knife."

"Yeah," Roxas confirmed. The next minute was spent in silence as they both buttered several slices of bread.

_~a few moments later~_

"How long before you flip it?" Axel asked once the sandwiches were in the skillet cooking.

"About a minute on each side, maybe less," Roxas replied. "Just keep checking it, you want it to be golden brown. Not charred and coal like." Axel watched Roxas focus on the sandwiches. Spatula in one hand, the other resting on his hip.

"You're cute," Axel said suddenly.

"Thank you," Roxas replied not taking his focus off the skillet.

"Hot too," Axel added. At that Roxas glanced at Axel.

"Are you trying to get in my pants?" Roxas asked, turning his attention back to the skillet and flipping the sandwiches.

"Yeah," Axel answered and Roxas laughed. "Is it working?"

"No," Roxas replied. "You're going to have use better lines than that."

"You're the best Katamari player ever," Axel said and Roxas laughed again.

"That's a new one," The blond said moving to lean against the counter and face Axel.

"You're hair is awesome too," Axel continued. "I bet it would feel real good between my fingers when you go down on me."

"You are such a pervert," Roxas said with smile.

"Yeah," Axel said. "But I'm your pervert."

"I'll tell you what," Roxas said, moving forward and shutting the stove off. After he had moved the skillet to the counter he moved closer to Axel. The redhead was sitting on the counter and Roxas moved to stand between his knees. "After we eat and I whoop your practically non-existent ass at Mortal Kombat we can make out." Roxas said placing both hands on Axel's thighs. He then tilted his head up so his lips were just a hair's breath away from Axel's. "And we can see where that leads." Axel smirked and placed his hands on Roxas' waist.

"Alright," Axel agreed and moved so that his lips met Roxas'.

_~Switch To: Sora's P.O.V.~_

When I walked into the kitchen after a long day - that involved me reaping an old lady and being given custody of her dog - I was not expecting to see Axel making out with my brother.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, well actually it was closer to a shriek. Axel pulled back quickly and Roxas spun around just as fast. "You said you wouldn't do anything in the kitchen!"

"We were cooking," Axel said.

"I've never across a recipe that calls for making out," I replied.

"Well you see…wait," Axel said. "Is that a dog?" I looked down to the dog, who I had taken to calling Murphy. He was just sitting there, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"That's not important," I said. "What is important is that…." _Is that I walked in on my roommate macking on my brother._ "Is that we find this lovely creature a home." I said instead, gently petting Murphy's head. "I'll go make posters." I quickly turned around and headed towards my room. _At least Axel is learning to cook._

* * *

><p>Can you do the sandwich dance?<p>

__anyway tell me if you saw any mistakes, this wasn't beta'd and i, as usual, didn't re-read it. also, unlike my other stories, i actually know where this one is going and how to get there. so this will be finished it will probably just take a while. 

__i hope you enjoyed what i posted so far, if you did please review. if you didn't well then honestly fuck you and your little dog too. i'll post more as soon as i write and i'm able to. until then, love to you all 3_  
><em>


End file.
